Stop Looking At Me Like That!
by Elf Princess Bloom
Summary: A very slashyfluffy one-shot set in the MWPP era. Includes sensitive!Moony, confusedandangry!Padfoot, stupid!Wormtail, and a conversation about James' manhood.


DISCLAIMER: Don't own them. Nope, not at all.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that."  
  
"Like what?" a sixteen year old Sirius Black asked innocently.  
  
"Like you're bored and expecting me to do a little tapdance," Remus answered, looking annoyed.  
  
  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it, you're more of a ballet man, I'd wager."  
  
Remus grunted and turned back to his work.  
  
"I thought you finished that Potions essay yesterday?" Sirius was now trying to read what Remus had written on the paper.  
  
"It's not homework," he responded, turning slightly to shield the paper from view.  
  
"Then what is it?" Sirius queried, his face lighting up with an impish grin, "a letter to one of your many female admirers?"  
  
Remus rolled his eyes, "is that all you ever think about?"  
  
"No! I think about a lot of things. Like quidditch."  
  
"Right," he stood up, "as enlightening as this conversation is, I'm afraid I must go."  
  
"Lighten up Moony, I'm just curious."  
  
The other boy sighed, "If I tell you, you'll just laugh."  
  
"I swear I won't," he replied solemnly.  
  
"I was writing a poem."  
  
Sirius tried to contain a giggle, which only made the other boy storm out of the room angrily. He followed, feeling decidedly guilty, and caught up with him around the next corner. He grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh, I just never pictured you writing poems."  
  
"And ballet is at the top of the list entitled 'Things I'd Suspect Moony to be Secretly Doing?"  
  
Sirius shrugged and let go of Remus, having held onto his arm longer than was necessary, "well, you have a rather small frame, and strong legs."  
  
Remus punched him in the shoulder, laughing in spite of himself.  
  
"So, can I read it?"  
  
He silently handed him the paper.  
  
And Sirius read, a kaleidoscope of emotions playing out over his face. When finished, he glanced up with the tiniest hint of jealousy in his eyes, something Remus failed to notice.  
  
"I had no idea you could write like this, Moony. So tell me, who's the lucky girl?" he asked in a strangled voice.  
  
Remus blushed, "I'm not ready to tell you that just yet."  
  
"Oh come on, I won't laugh."  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow, "right, like five minutes earlier when you weren't going to laugh at my writing poetry?"  
  
"Hey, in all defense, that came as quite a shock."  
  
A long pause came and went, in which Remus went from a slight blush to growing increasingly redder, "It's not a girl," he mumbled.  
  
Caught off guard, Sirius gasped.  
  
"Guess I couldn't have expected you to react any other way."  
  
"Who's the poem for?" Sirius asked instead, in a strained voice.  
  
"No! I'm not going to ruin our friendship!" Remus shouted suddenly, to no one in particular.  
  
When the echoes in the hallway finally faded, Sirius looked up, not startled one bit by the outburst. He gave a half-hearted smile and focused sad eyes out the window, using the fading sun as a momentary distraction.  
  
"I'm ... going to go practice quidditch, I'll see you a little later," Sirius said after awhile.  
  
"Okay," Remus replied, sounding a little disappointed.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Later that day Remus was relaxing by the fire in the common room when an unfriendly whack to the back of the head broke him out of his reverie. He glared up at Peter, who in turn was glaring back down at him.  
  
"What did you do to Sirius?"  
  
Remus blinked, "nothing. Told him I was gay. And kind of hinted about my feelings for him. I don't think he took it too well."  
  
"You great prat, he doesn't think you like him!"  
  
"He doesn't?" Remus was surprised.  
  
"No! He's down at the quidditch pitch right now, killing the poor bludgers and rambling about you being in love with James. Always was a bit of a jealous wanker, really," Peter finished thoughtfully.  
  
"Why would I be in love with James?"  
  
"I don't bloody know, he must have misunderstood you."  
  
Remus thought back to their conversation earlier and realized that was probably what had happened.   
  
Then he realized something else that Peter had just said, "wait... why would Sirius be jealous?"  
  
Peter sighed in frustration, "do I have to spell it out for you? You," he pointed at Remus, "plus Sirius," pointing somewhere out the window, "equals looooove," he overemphasized this last bit, waving his arms around wildly.  
  
Eyes wide with understanding, Remus grabbed Peter by the shoulders, "thank you, Wormtail. You're stupid, but thank you."   
  
With that he dashed out the door in search of Sirius.  
  
"All in the name of love," Peter replied, grinning as he watched his friend hurry out.  
  
"What are you on about?" James asked, coming down the steps of the boy's dormitory.  
  
"Oh, Moony and Padfoot are finally getting together, it seems."  
  
"Well it's about bloody time. All that sexual tension in the air was really starting to get to me."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Remus reached Sirius at his worst state. He was hovering on his broom, 5 feet off the ground and hitting the bludgers as they came to him, naming off each one of James' body parts each time a ball was sent hurtling into the unknown.  
  
"James' right arm," thud "James' head," thud "James' P-"  
  
"Padfoot!"  
  
Sirius turned on his broom to look at Remus, who seemed deeply scandalized.  
  
"Were... were you about to say what I think you were about to say?"  
  
"Too bad it wasn't the real thing. He wouldn't be able to use it then," Sirius practically growled.  
  
"He could get it re-attached."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean, if you knocked it off, I'm sure there'd be some magical cure..."  
  
Sirius shook his head, "nah, they can't even help sterile men. How would they re-attach one?"  
  
"Can we please stop discussing Prong's manhood for a second?"  
  
Sirius glared, "I thought that's what you wanted."  
  
Remus blinked, "er, no... I don't want his manhood. I want you."  
  
Now it was Sirius's turn to do the blinking, "what did you say?"  
  
"When we were talking earlier, and I said I didn't want to ruin the friendship, I meant you, you thick-headed git."  
  
Sirius didn't know whether to not believe it, or act relieved. So he just blinked again and stared at his friend.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like you want to kiss me. Just do it."  
  
Sirius jumped off his broom and into Remus's arms, the sheer weight of him sending them both tumbling to the ground. Their faced inches apart, Remus tentatively brought his lips to Sirius's, and they shared the most beautiful first kiss one could imagine. 


End file.
